Inferno's Journey
by TigerWolf12
Summary: Inferno was a regular Pokemon, until one tragic day changed everything that he once knew. This story has OCs and it will be a Pokemon Ginjinka story with a slight twist. Intro chapter is out, and there is more to come. Note: Characters being used are my trainers and my Pokemon that come from my games.


**Note**: The Pokemon are from my games, as well as the trainers. Also, the shiny Pokemon mentioned are either legit, RNG'd, hacks, clones, etc. that I got from trades. I got Inferno's (grand) daughter through an RNG.

**A World Changed**

_Inferno covered the body with a blanket, it was the least he could do, after all the person that it once was had raised him from a Cyndaquil. She had chosen him as her starter Pokemon when she left on her journey in the Johto region, and she had given him his name. She trained him to a Typhlosion; he joined her when they fought the Gym leaders and the Elite four. All that was now over, she had died from a disease, and he was no longer a Pokemon, he was now a human. _

_Inferno sat down next to his deceased trainer, and gently patted her covered head. He scanned the house he sat in; he was sitting on the stairs that was the area his trainer expired. The house was a safe haven, and the reason he was still alive was due to his current residence. He reflected on the disease that had caused his trainer to die._

The day had started normally two weeks ago; the sun had risen and cast its rays across the ground below. Inferno had been enjoying the warmth of the sun from the inside of his trainer's home. His trainer Athena had retired as a trainer, and was now a breeder, who mostly bred Pokemon for her cousins, and friends. Inferno sometimes saw Pokemon given to Athena after she gave away the Pokemon she bred. Some of them were normal Pokemon, while others were what the trainers called shiny Pokemon. Inferno had three children, two boys and a girl, and he remembered that his son was given to another trainer. Instead of losing his son forever, he got his son back, but in addition, he received a female shiny 'daughter.' Technically she was his grandchild, but since her father was so young when he had her, he decided to adopt her as his daughter. His 'daughter's' father viewed her as a younger sister. Inferno would tell his son the truth when all of them were older, but for now, he was content with the family dynamic that they presently had.

Inferno watched from his spot on the floor as some of Athena's other Pokemon moved around the house. He spotted his fellow teammate Thorn the Persian; she was eating some food in the kitchen. She had joined his party as a Meowth, that he helped to catch, and she was raised with him. Her sister Rose had been caught as well, but she was now owned by Athena's cousin Anubis. His other teammates were rotated with other Pokemon Athena owned. One day his teammate would be there, and the next day one of his fellow Pokemon would be there instead. Only Thorn, his children, and he were permanent residents of the house. Today, though, Inferno saw Star the Umbreon with the rest of Athena's Eevees and Eevee Evolutions. It was always nice to see them, and it was not unusual to see them at least once every week. Inferno got to his feet, Athena was not anywhere near them today, usually she would be interacting with them.

He left the room he was in to go and look for her; he did not like losing track of his trainer, even if she turned out to be in another room in the house. The first place he checked was the kitchen, Athena was usually in there getting food for all her Pokemon. He spotted her in the kitchen, watching what she called a television. Athena had a hand over her mouth, and she looked paler, her eyes were also wide in shock.

"…all those people, those poor people are dead…" Athena mumbled.

Inferno turned towards the television, something from it had caused Athena her distress.

"_Today an Asteroid hit off the Coast of Cinnabar Island. We were unable to make contact with the residents, and we just got word that all Humans and Pokemon near the impact zone are dead. It is not clear how high the casualties are, but people are advised to remain calm as the area is investigated…What was that? Dear viewers, I just got word that an Asteroid hit somewhere in the Sinnoh region and the Unova region. We have not been able to get in contact with those regions, but we will keep you updated as soon as we know…"_

Inferno looked at Athena, he noticed she had tears in the corner of her eyes. Athena grabbed her backpack, and ran out of the door. Inferno watched from the window as she went to the Pokemon center in their town. Inferno noticed that she was not the only one. Trainers were already crowded around the Center, and many people ran to the Center along with Athena. Inferno watched as some people left with more Pokeballs that a trainer could have at any given time. The number of Pokeballs a person could carry was six, but Inferno saw people totting bags that were bulging at the seams with Pokemon. He saw Athena slip inside the Center, and after what he guessed was a half an hour, came out with her bag bulging at the seams with Pokeballs. She ran inside the house to only drop off her bag, and took off towards the grocery store. As she ran to do her task, Inferno noticed that she was on her phone the entire time talking to someone. Inferno looked back at the television.

"_We just got word from those outside of the impact zone that there were casualties. Like Cinnabar Island, people and Pokemon inside the impact zone have been killed. We will keep you posted as soon as we know more about these incidents."_

Inferno was pulled away from the television once more when Athena entered the house again, this time loaded with groceries that would feed them for weeks to come. Athena made many trips to bring all the groceries in. After she was done, she let all the Pokemon she got from the Pokemon Center out of their Pokeballs. Inferno had no idea that this was just the tip of what was to come.

TO BE CONTINUED?

**Note:** This is just the first chapter of a Pokemon Ginjika story I want to write. There is more, but this is where I will stop for the time being. Consider this the prologue to the story that I will be writing. I will be updating my other stories in the meantime, then I will come back to this one. Thank you for reading! ^_^


End file.
